fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Noir Hakuni
Noir is the only known sword user that can use Sword Pressure with her bare hands. This would make her one of the best swords users in the country. She uses magical restraints to conceal her power; Usually not to cause any "accidents". If she has the restraints off, who knows what would happen if she would try to shake hands with a stranger. Being first in the ranks of the Seven Swordsmen she is known as the The Gods Blade; She got this name by accidentally injuring the Wood God Slayer Tsume, she was well off what she was attempting to do, the plan was to scare him away. She once said that she was going to save the world; But she is more of a destroyer of worlds. ''Appearance. '''Noir' has dark blue hair, that is in two pony tails, that are about sixteen inches long on each side. Noir also has blue eyes, with her left eye practically radiating magicka, in a blue fire-y matter. Noir has ivory coloured skin, that is soft to the touch (Which she thinks makes her weaker, in her own mind.), she has a few stitches in her skin, that seal her battle wounds (That never seem to heal.). Noir has a smaller physique, allowing for her to move faster. Noir often wears a sports jacket, that is a black colour, with a white line reaching arm to arm, and a white star on her left breast. Under her sports jacket, she wears a bikini top that is all black with strings that reach from her chest to her back, and over her shoulders to her back. Noir wears short shorts, that are black with a black zipper and a belt to keep it tight around her waist. The belt itself is a metallic black, with a pearlescent silver (grey?). Under her short shorts, she wears a bikini bottom, that has thin strings connecting it. ''Personality. '''Noir' has a really… Serious personality, she is quite like a robot. She lacks a lot of feelings, like humour, when she tells a joke, it is a really (dry) bad joke. Noir does not like to let other emotions block her judgement, therefore she is 'seriosuly' serious. ''History. '''Noir' was a very young girl, living on her own. She was living on the outskirts of the country. She was very young, practicing with sticks (as pretend swords) to improve her chances of getting prey. After a few years of steadily improving with her "sword" she quickly started to move onto more behemoth like prey. ''Synopsis. *'A Tournament, For The Golden Sword!' Magic And Abilities. *'Enhanced Speed:' Noir has incredible physical abilities, she can run at speeds over fifty miles per hour, with the use of her healing magic of course, for the strain on her muscles will be too much if she kept running at those intense speeds without the use of magic. *'Flash:' Noir can use Flash Magic which is a magic used to increase the users speed immensely, the user can go up to Mach 5, but would put excruciating amounts of muscle ripping and fatigue on the user. Noir can go up to Mach 3, using her healing magic to keep her muscles and limbs from tearing, ripping or coming off. *'Ubiquity:' Noir can use a specifically tailored spell, a use of flash magic spell. The user uses the magic seals to spread across an area, using the seals, the user would 'flash' around the area at high speeds. * '''Pulse Crater:' Pulse crater is a Pulse Magic spell, that allowed the user to stomp onto the ground, and increase the power depending on how strong the user is, and also on how much the user mastered the magic. ''Equipment. '''Noir' has her lance cannon, that is quite large. Almost the size her body. ''Stats.'' Category:Bismarck-Chan